Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center bearing support which supports in a vibration-proof manner a propeller shaft via a center bearing. The center bearing support according to the present invention is used for supporting in a vibration-proof manner a propeller shaft for a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, or is used for supporting in a vibration-proof manner the other propeller shaft or a propulsion shaft.
Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 9, there has been known a block type center bearing support 51 which has a block-shaped rubber-like elastic body 52 having a shaft hole 53, and is structured such that a center bearing (not shown) is installed to an inner peripheral surface of the shaft hole 53, a propeller shaft (not shown) is inserted to the shaft hole 53, and the propeller shaft is supported in a vibration-proof manner via a center bearing.
The center bearing support 51 described-above is structured such as to adjust a spring constant corresponding to an elastic body by arranging a plurality of bored portions 54 serving as spaces passing through the rubber-like elastic body 52 in an axial direction around the shaft hole 53, however, has a worse following capability to an axial behavior of the propeller shaft in comparison with a bellows type center bearing support 61 having a bellows-shaped rubber-like elastic body 62 shown in FIG. 10, and is pointed out that the center bearing support 51 has a problem in a durability against a large displacement input.